Berry Sweet
by Lynn S 09
Summary: Nozomi suspiro antes de sacar su mazo de cartas, separándolas y poniéndolas boca bajo para que nadie viera que tenía cada carta, miro a la chica de ojos rubíes seriamente antes de decir: —Escoge una carta, con esa, veremos que te espera en el futuro./ Tragando saliva, Nico con mano temblorosa escogió una y la volteo: The Lovers. [4to aniversario ¡Felicidades Nico!] [OS] [NM]


**Subiendolo tarde, porque siempre subo todo tarde (altok).**

 **Como sea, es mi 4to año escribiéndole a Nico-chan por motivos de su cumpleaños, es tan linda.**

 **DIOS SABE LO GAY QUE SOY POR ESA NIÑA PRECIOSAAAAAHHHH**

 **¡Para recordar! Hay un grupo dedicado al NicoMaki por Facebook, llamado "NicoMaki Over Heaven" ¡No duden en mandar la solicitud! (y si es posible, contestar las preguntas).**

 **Berry Sweet, canción de Luka Megurine & Miku Hatsune (tienen buenas canciones juntas ahskdjas).**

 **Love Live! School Idol Project! no me pertenece, todo sería más gay y canonico de serlo.**

* * *

I-Buscando una respuesta.

Honestamente, Nico Yazawa no sabía cómo estaba logrando equilibrar sus tiempos para atender, así como ayudar a su querida mamá con sus tres hermanos pequeños, además de asistir a la universidad como mantener un trabajo de tiempo completo los fines de semana.

 _Milagros en el universo se hacen realidad._

Lo bueno de todo eso, era que, gracias a la venta de los discos de su amado grupo de school Idols, µ's –a pesar de que ellas en un inicio no tenían planeado vender discos, ya que las canciones eran para subir su ranking para los Love Live pero los fans insistieron demasiado—, había conseguido lo suficiente para asegurar el futuro de sus hermanos, aunque a ella le hubiera gustado rentar en un lugar más grande, la señora Yazawa rechazó esa idea, porque, ahí donde los valiosos recuerdos se mantenían con ellos, especialmente los recuerdos de su difunto esposo, Kouta Yazawa.

 _Y estos nos otorgan una felicidad._

Claro, luego de graduarse, su habitación estaba ocupada con cajas de todas sus cosas del club de investigación idol. La chica de cabello azabache esperaba que las chicas de primer año—ahora de segundo año—, se hayan encargado de llenar el vacio que dejaron sus cosas. Al menos que Hanayo lo haya hecho, porque dudaba que Maki o Rin tuvieran algún tipo de colección idol.

Se encontraba en el 4to piso viendo el atardecer, su última clase había terminado hace media hora, pero a la joven Yazawa se le hizo costumbre ver el atardecer antes de marcharse a casa, porque aquellos le recordaban los entrenamientos con sus amigas, su pecho se llenaba de sentimientos un poco contradictorios, como la nostalgia y la felicidad.

Ese pensamiento ocasionó que una leve sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, ella suspiró antes de apartar su vista y dirigirse hacia las escaleras para poder ir a casa.

 _"_ _Nozomi se burlaría de mí por hacer este tipo de cosas y recordarlas."_ Pensó cruzando la calle cuando los autos se detuvieron.

Pensando en su molesta mejor amiga, se preguntaba como se encontrarían las demás chicas, deteniéndose en un pequeño café –donde en algunas ocasiones lo visitaba para comer los deliciosos postres y tomar un rico café-, entró y ordenó la promoción del día, un roll de canela con un café latte.

La chica que la había atendido le tendió su ticket de compra y decidió sentarse en una pequeña mesa apartada de los demás clientes, colocó su mochila en la mesa mientras sacaba su celular y revisaba el chat que Honoka había creado a inicios del grupo.

 ** _HonkHonk: ¡Umi-chan eres muy mala!_**

 ** _SonodaUmi: Lo hago por tu bien, sabes que si te descuido por tan solo un segundo, estarás comiendo pan y eso provocará que engordes de nuevo, Honoka._**

 ** _ChunChun: Salir un poco de la dieta no esta mal, Umi-chan._**

 ** _SonodaUmi: Pero engordará._**

 ** _SpiritualPawa: Bueno, Honoka-chan morirá si no come pan, el pan es parte de su ser, Umi-chan~_**

 ** _RinNya: ¡Nozomi-chan esta en lo correcto nya! Honoka-chan y pan son uno mismo, Umi-chan~_**

 ** _AyaseEli: Estoy de acuerdo con Umi, Honoka tiene que aprender a moderar sus hábitos, Nozomi, Rin._**

 _"_ _No puedo creer que estas son mis amigas…"_ pensó haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

—¡Nico! ¡Orden de Nico!—la misma chica la llamo, guardó su celular en su cardigan rosa antes de ir por su orden, una vez en sus manos, se dirigió hacia su antiguo puesto.

 _"_ _Esto sabe delicioso~"_ pensó luego de darle el primer mordisco, unas notificaciones le llegaron, seguramente aún estarían hablando sobre Honoka y su pan.

 ** _RinNya: Es como Nico-chan con los dulces o Maki-chan con los tomates nya_**

 ** _NishikinoMaki: Pero al menos los tomates son algo nutritivo, no como los dulces, que son para niños pequeños como Nico-chan._**

 _"_ _¡Estúpida Maki-chan!"_ queriendo contestarle, dejo un momento de lado su casi terminado roll de canela, limpiando sus manos con una servilleta para que su celular no quedase pegajoso o sucio por los residuos.

 ** _NicoNii: ¡Oye! ¡Para tu información, los dulces ayudan a que la dulzura de Nico aumente!_**

 ** _NishikinoMaki: Pero no ayudan a tu poca estatura, Nico-chan._**

 ** _NicoNii: Claaaaaro, lo único que sabes hacer es atacar mi estatura, bravo Maki-chan._**

 ** _NishikinoMaki: También puedo ir contra tu pecho plano, si quieres._**

 ** _NicoNii: Eres una idiota, cabeza de tomate._**

 ** _NishikinoMaki: ¡No tengo cabeza de tomate, Nico-chan!_**

 ** _NicoNii: Tsun-Tsun-dere-dere._**

 ** _NishikinoMaki: ¡Que no soy tsundere!_**

 ** _SpiritualPawa: Chicas, parecen un matrimonio viejo cuando discuten, claro, a mi no me molesta, solo aumenta su canocidad~~_**

 ** _ChunChun: Mi shipp esta navegando~_**

 ** _MasterRice: *grito de fangirl*_**

 ** _AyaseEli: :O_**

 ** _SonodaUmi: No entiendo…_**

 ** _RinNya: Es fácil nya, Nozomi-chan dice que el NicoMaki se está volviendo oficial, nya_**

 ** _MasterRice: Exacto, canonico proviene de "canon" que a su vez significa "oficial"._**

 ** _HonkHonk: Que parecen una pareja, eso pasa mucho en los animes o mangas, Umi-chan_**

 ** _NishikinoMaki ha salido del grupo_**

 ** _SpiritualPowa: Supongo que fue demasiado para la pura de Maki-chan~ ¿No es así, Nicocchi_** ** _?_**

 ** _Has salido del grupo_**

Tal vez, abandonar por un momento del grupo no era la solución, pero fue lo primero que procesó su cerebro. Porque, desde el primer comentario sobre ellas ya se había puesto nerviosa ante la idea de salir con su querida Maki.

 _El amor, también es un tipo de milagro._

Claro, porque ella desde el segundo campamento, cuando junto a Eli le había tocado ser de ayuda para la composición de Maki, en el momento donde las dos se encontraban hablando mientras asaban papas, es cuando se dio una idea de lo que sentía por aquella chica.

La chica ahora universitaria, se tomo estos 2 meses para estar reflexionando con más claridad y llegó a la conclusión que, _quería a Maki de otra manera._

 _Donde su realización, es la que más emoción nos provoca._

Lo había ocultado muy bien en los últimos meses, hasta que, a Eli se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de que Nozomi y ella fueran a su casa a dormir, una pijamada improvisada.

* * *

II-Hablando con la honestidad.

 _Luego de que el tren llegara a la estación, donde habían llorado a mares cada una de ellas, se envolvieron en un silencio cómodo, de los cuales era mejor no decir nada y sentirte bienvenida por él._

 _Solo hablaron cuando llegaron en el punto de separación, las chicas de segundo año habían sido las primeras en separarse del grupo, consecutivamente de ellas fueron las chicas de primer año, aunque ellas le habían preguntado a Nico si se iría juntas, la joven Yazawa declino de la oferta, comentándoles que quería hablar con Nozomi y Eli –aunque por un momento creyó ver molestia en los ojos amatistas de la chica pelirroja—._

 _—_ _Así que, ¿de que querías hablarnos, Nico? —preguntó la menor de las tres, en sus ojos color zafiro se mostraba la curiosidad—Siendo honesta, pensé que irías con ellas._

 _—_ _Bueno, si lo iba a hacer, pero…—Nico cruzó los brazos mientras cerraba sus ojos y sentía que el calor en sus mejillas subía—…pensé que, no pasé suficiente tiempo con ustedes dos._

 _Podía sentir la sonrisa burlesca de Nozomi y como Eli la miraba con ternura, eso ocasiono que su sonrojo aumentará aún más._

 _—…_ _y quisiera, recompensarlo. —finalizó sintiendo a los segundos como ambas la abrazaban con cariño, quedando en el medio de ambas._

 _—_ _Aww, sabía que Nicocchi nos amaba, a pesar de ser algo difícil~ —y porque la emoción del momento le ganó a Nozomi, la sacerdotisa le dio un beso fugaz en la cabeza a Nico. —Nosotras sabemos lo que sientes, también queremos que sepas que te amamos Nicocchi~_

 _—_ _Nozomi tiene razón, ambas nos sentimos culpables de lo que sufriste en segundo año, —a diferencia de la mencionada, Eli palmó su cabeza, como si de una niña pequeña se tratará— y que este año tampoco estuvimos el tiempo suficiente contigo, pero no te preocupes por esos detalles, nosotras siempre estaremos ahí para ti, incluso si es para discutir._

 _Ambas se separaron de Nico, dándole su espacio personal._

 _Nico tenía el rostro muy sonrojado y desviaba la mirada manteniendo el ceño fruncido, así como trataba de controlar la sonrisa que emergía luego de escuchar las lindas palabras de sus dos mejores amigas, provocando que Nozomi y Eli rieran._

 _—_ _Aunque, Maki-chan está siempre dispuesta a discutir con ella, Elicchi~ —comentó la chica de ojos color esmeralda, con una sonrisa burlona— No creo que hagamos falta por esa parte~_

 _—_ _C-Cállate, Nozomi… —murmuró Nico con un ligero puchero._

 _—_ _¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa y se quedan a dormir ambas? ¿les parece bien? —preguntó Eli mirando divertida la escena de sus mejores amigas— Para recompensar un poco nuestro tiempo perdido._

 _—_ _Por mí no hay problema, ¿Qué tal tú, Nicocchi? —comentó Nozomi observando a la más bajita, ésta se encontraba viendo algo en su móvil, luciendo indecisa— ¿Crees que haya algún problema?_

 _Nico hizo una mueca._

 _—_ _Bueno, mamá me había dicho que tenía esta semana libre, que ella podía encargarse de los niños, pero, no quiero que se sobreesfuerce tampoco…_

 _—_ _Puedes llamar y preguntar como se encuentra ella, si suena cansada, entonces lo hacemos en otra ocasión, por eso no te preocupes, Nico. —recomendó la chica rubia a su amiga, parecía considerar la idea —Inténtalo, si gustas._

 _—_ _Si Nicocchi, no pierdes nada con intentarlo~ —mencionó la taorista motivándola._

 _Con un suspiro y unos cuantos toques en su celular, lo colocó en la oreja derecha._

 _[¿Cariño? ¿Pasó algo malo?]_

 _'_ _No mamá, en realidad, quería preguntarte como te encontrabas'_

 _[Ah, bueno, estoy bien, ya sabes que tus hermanos son muy educados y tratan de no hacer desastres cuando estoy en casa, aunque Kotarou le gusta que lo este cargando en los brazos, pero más allá de eso, todo está bien. ¿Por qué la pregunta?]_

 _'_ _B-Bueno, Eli, la chica mitad rusa…'_

 _Al fondo escucho un quejido como una risa por parte de sus amigas._

 _[Si, Eli Ayase, ¿Qué pasa con ella?]_

 _'_ _A Nozomi y a mi nos invitó a su casa a pasar la noche, una pijamada'_

 _[Es eso, si buscas permiso, lo tienes Nico, sabes que confió en tus amigas, así que no te preocupes por las cosas en casa, mamá lo tiene cubierto, ¿necesitarías ropa?]_

 _—_ _Seguro Elicchi o Arisa-chan tienen algo de tu talla, Nicocchi~ —murmuró Nozomi, teniendo la aprobación no verbal de Eli._

 _[En ese caso, diviértete Nico, pórtate bien. Buenas noches]_

 _—_ _Hasta mañana, mamá… —terminó la llamada con un suspiro, esperaba que esto no ocasionara burlas en su contra con Nozomi o Eli, las miro con una sonrisa— Bueno, lo único que faltaría sería mi uniforme de entrenamiento, pero puedo ir por el en la mañana._

 _Nozomi y Eli chocaron las palmas al lograr su cometido._

 _De camino a casa de Eli, estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales, como el hecho de que Nico siempre usaba su cárdigan, ella les mencionó que era porque la mayor parte del tiempo sentía frio y que era parte de su ser luego de tantos años, también mencionó que fue el ultimo regalo de su padre._

 _Eso ultimo había sorprendido a las dos, porque, definitivamente, jamás Nico había hablado sobre su figura paterna o dado indicios de uno, les confesó que aquello se debía a que su padre era de sus más valiosos recuerdos y que jamás le había comentado a alguien exterior a su familia sobre él; en el caso de Nozomi, ella comentó que sus padres aún viajaban mucho por el mundo por sus trabajos y que a veces si se sentía muy sola en su departamento, pero que sus padres la querían, tal vez no lo demostraban muy seguido y la mayor parte era por medio de cartas o llamadas._

 _Eli mencionó que su padre tenía una empresa en Moscú, Rusia. Pero que en su tiempo fue un padre atento, aunque gracias a la fama de su empresa, descuido mucho a Arisa en sus primeros años de vida; también mencionó que su madre solía ser una gran bailarina, así como su abuela, de ahí había surgido su sueño de ser una gran bailarina, aunque ella no lo logró. Pero estaba muy feliz de que hayan ido tras de ella aquel día que discutió con Nozomi, sobre que era lo que realmente quería hacer._

 _Una vez las tres llegaron al hogar de la menor de ellas, Arisa las recibió con un gran abrazo afectuoso, algo de lo que Nozomi ya estaba acostumbrada pero no para el caso de Nico, quien no sabía que hacer y torpemente correspondió el abrazo._

 _—_ _Onee-chan me mandó un mensaje avisando que vendrían, así que, ordené un poco la casa, así como Onee-chan lo hace —comentó Arisa emocionada luego de separarse de Nico, su mirada se dirigió hacia su hermana mayor— ¿Lo hice bien, Onee-chan?_

 _Acariciando su cabello, Eli respondió:_

 _—_ _Perfecto, ¿Qué tal si las acompañas a mi habitación y las ayudas a buscar ropa cómoda mientras hago la cena? —preguntó con una dulce sonrisa y su voz delataba el orgullo de hermana. —Después de eso, puedes venir a ayudarme con la cena, si quieres._

 _—_ _¡Claro, Onee-chan! ¡Nozomi-chan, Nico-san, síganme! —sin esperar respuesta de alguna, las tomo de las manos guiándolas hacia la habitación de Eli._

 _Luego de 15 minutos, Nozomi y Nico se encontraban con vestimenta más cómoda, por ordenes de Eli, ambas se encontraban en la pequeña sala buscando alguna película que ver luego de la cena de las hermanas Ayase, más bien, Nozomi era quien hacia todo el trabajo, porque para Nico era la primera vez estando en casa de Eli._

 _—_ _¿Qué opinas de esta película, Nicocchi? —Nozomi le mostro a su pequeña amiga la misma película que habían estado viendo con las demás chicas pero que Umi había interrumpido con su 'que vergonzoso'— No la terminamos de ver aquella vez, no es de mis géneros favoritos, pero se que a Elicchi y a ti les gusto._

 _—_ _No es la mejor película, pero solo la veré porque no la terminé…—respondió Nico intentando no gritar que en realidad si le había gustado mucho— Solamente por eso._

 _—_ _Claro, y yo soy plana. —ese comentario ocasionó que un cojín se estrellara contra su rostro, Nozomi sonrió divertida al ver como su amiga era demasiado temperamental— Pero sé apreciar la belleza femenina en todos sus tamaños, Nicocchi~_

 _Antes de poder contestarle a su pervertida amiga, Arisa apareció en la sala._

 _—_ _Onee-chan dice que la cena ya está lista —mencionó con una linda sonrisa en su rostro, para Nozomi y Nico, la hermana de Eli era un amor y demasiada pura para este mundo._

 _Luego de la deliciosa cena hecha por las hermanas Ayase, todas se acomodaron en la sala para ver la película escogida, quedando así en el medio Eli y Nico, la primera tenia a su izquierda a su querida hermana menor—quien se quedó dormida a los 15 minutos de la película—, Nico por su lado derecho se encontraba Nozomi, quien no dejaba de pegarse a ella._

 _Una vez había finalizado, Eli les comentó que fueran a su habitación mientras ella iba a dejar a Arisa en la suya._

 _—_ _Sabía que Arisa se quedaría dormida, pero me insistió mucho estar con nosotras que no pude decirle que no.—mencionó la mayor de las Ayase, mientras suspirando cerraba la puerta de su habitación, sus dos mejores amigas rieron un poco ante eso—Aún es temprano, ¿quieren hacer algo más?_

 _—_ _¿Qué tal si hablamos de como Maki-chan se le declaró a Nicocchi hoy en la playa~? —preguntó mirando burlesca hacia Nico, quien comenzaba a sonrojarse —'No quiero un µ's sin Nico-chan y_ _ **las demás**_ _'._

 _"_ _Sabía que esto llegaría más temprano que tarde, maldición…" pensó Nico tomando un lindo peluche de un zorro amarillo._

 _—_ _Pensé que solo yo lo había notado, también noté que se molestó un poco porque Nico no fue con ella de regreso a casa. —dijo Eli sentándose a un lado de Nozomi, Nico estaba recargada contra la pared mientras jugaba con el peluche—…sumando la vez del campamento, no me parecería extraño si un día, dejará su lado deshonesto y dijera lo que realmente siente por ti._

 _—_ _No creo que Maki-chan me vea con esos ojos, digo, ¿por qué se fijaría en la persona con la cual discutía la mayor parte del tiempo…? —la pregunta fue más para si misma que para Nozomi y Eli, se aclaró la garganta— Además, a una Idol no se le permite salir con alguien._

 _Nozomi suspiro antes de sacar su mazo de cartas, separándolas y poniéndolas boca bajo para que nadie viera que tenía cada carta, miro a la chica de ojos rubíes seriamente antes de decir:_

 _—_ _Escoge una carta, con esa, veremos que te espera en el futuro._

 _Tragando saliva, Nico con mano temblorosa escogió una y la volteo._

 ** _The Lovers_**

 _—_ _Lo que sospechaba, parece que un romance está cada vez más cerca de lo que piensas, Nicocchi._

 _—_ _P-Pero yo no estoy enamorada de nadie ni nada por el estilo —trató de defenderse, pero fue inútil porque ella sabía que no las podría engañar con algo así._

 _—_ _No es necesario que digas su nombre, después de todo, sabemos que es una princesa… —a los ojos de Nico, a veces parecía que Nozomi y Eli habían llegado un nivel de amistad demasiado elevado que con solo mirarse se comunicaban telepáticamente._

 _—…_ _y una tsundere. —terminó Eli luego de volver su mirada a Nico._

* * *

III-¿Qué señal necesitas?

Suspiró profundamente luego de recordar aquello, sabía que debería decirle el como se siente a Maki, pero aún no tenía el valor para hacerlo. A pesar de que ambas—Nozomi y Eli— prometieron que no pasaría nada malo, eso no quitaba el hecho de su inseguridad, Nico sabía que ella solía guardarse todo y actuar fuerte, era demasiado dura consigo misma desde que su padre falleció.

 _No sabía como dejar que los demás carguen con la mitad del peso sobre sus hombros._

Revisó una vez más su celular, notando que ya eran las 7 pm y a esa hora, era seguro que su querida mamá estaría haciendo la cena mientras que sus quejumbrosos hermanos estaban a su alrededor ayudándola o no.

 _"_ _Creo que ya es tiempo de irme a casa."_ Pensó dándole el ultimo trago a su café, tomando sus cosas y luego de dejar el pequeño plato en la barra para que la chica del local lo tomara, saliendo así del local.

Si bien, su universidad no quedaba tan lejos de su hogar, con paso normal siguió su ruta habitual, mirando como algunos locales estaban cerrando al contrario de otros que apenas estaban abriendo, no había demasiadas personas por la acera por la cual transitaba, pero tampoco significaba que estaba solo.

No muy lejos, un sonido envolvente y rítmico comenzó a sonar, a medida que ella avanzaba, la canción se escuchaba con más claridad.

 _Sólo mi interior da vueltas y vueltas, este sentimiento platónico es dulce._

Parecía una linda canción.

 _Ahora me miró ¿verdad?_

Esa frase le recordó mucho a Maki, cuando discutían sobre quien miró primero a quien.

 _Yeah yeah estoy enamorada_

Ahora parecía que la canción le estaba recordando su situación con la chica de sus sueños.

Llegó a la tienda donde se encontraba la canción, parecía que era una tienda reciente, diciendo en un letrero "Smile Shop". Eso y la canción llamo su atención, no parecía que cerrarían aun, entró a la tienda, notando que se encontraban varias personas, además de dos chicas que parecía que atendían el lugar.

—Buenas noches y bienvenida a Smile Shop, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? — preguntó una chica unos centímetros más alta que ella, cara un poco redonda, su peinado era algo familiar al de Eli pero cabello castaño, solo que esta chica tenía agarrado la mitad de su cabello, dejando lo demás suelto— E-Espera…

—¿Eh? — extrañada Nico soltó esa respuesta, porque la chica delante suyo estaba mirándola impresionada—¿Sucede algo malo?

—N-N-Nico-nii… ¿eres Nico-nii, no es así?—susurró para no atraer la atención de los demás clientes—¿N-Nico Y-Yazawa, no?

Solo era alguien que la reconoció, eso provoco una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Nico.

—Así es, Nico-nii está feliz que la hayas reconocido, —contestó a la chica, ésta estaba a punto de gritar—Pero ¿cómo es que me reconociste? Hace meses µ's no está en los escenarios.

—Junto a mi amiga, Lisi. —miró hacia la caja, donde se encontraba una chica de tez morena, cabello negro y le sonreía amablemente al cliente que en esos momentos atendía— ahorramos lo suficiente para abrir este local, el nombre es por Nico-nii, 'Nico Smile', ¿no?

—Lynn, necesito que vayas por estos pedidos al cuarto tras-… —la chica, llamada Lisi, se había quedado sin palabras una vez que la vio, tomando del hombro a su amiga, continuó—Bienvenida a la tienda, Nico-nii-sama.

—…Me estas lastimando…—murmuró Lynn entre dientes mientras quitaba la mano en su hombro.

Nico rio ante la escena, le recordaban un poco a Rin y a ella cuando Umi las estaba regañando.

—¿Qué tal si Nico-nii les regala un autógrafo y foto con ella~? — su sonrisa creció aún más cuando ambas fueron a sus pertenencias y buscaban donde Nico les pudiera autografiar, ambas regresaron con un block cada una—Me parece que ese es un si~

Unos minutos más tarde, ambas chicas veían su autógrafo con casi lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Disculpe, Nico-nii, ¿la foto podríamos ponerla a la vista de todos? Queremos su autorización.

—Claro, solo que…

—¿Si…?

—¿podrían decirme como se llama la canción que va así _yeah yeah estoy enamorada, quiero soñar un poco más_? —Nico canto esa pequeña parte, haciendo que ambas se miraran con su boca en forma de 'o'

—Se llama Berry Sweet, canción cantada por Megurine Luka-chan junto a Hatsune Miku-chan~ —quien contestó fue Lynn—Son parte de Vocaloid, Nico-nii.

—¿Le gustaría tener el disco, Nico-nii-sama? —preguntó Lisi mirando hacia un estante, en específico —Considérelo un regalo por los autógrafos y la foto.

—¿Lo dicen enserio? —Nico pregunto algo sorprendida, ambas asintieron —Eso sería genial, gracias chicas~

Una vez en su habitación, con su pijama de conejo se encontraba con su laptop en su regazo y audífonos puestos, esperando que el video cargase, algo que no tardo demasiado, la canción era muy burbujeante y la letra parecía todo lo que sentía, Nozomi seguramente le diría 'las cartas me lo han dicho antes, Nicocchi'.

 _La dulzura y el dolor aumentan por su cuenta, ¿qué debería hacer con estos sentimientos hacía ti?_

Con esa frase se fue a dormir.

* * *

IV-Tal vez debería verte.

Había pasado unas semanas desde el acontecimiento de la canción, pero desde la perspectiva de las chicas más chicas era distinto, desde que había llegado de la academia junto a Hanayo y Rin, Maki se encontraba ordenando la sala de estar mientras esperaba que las demás chicas llegarán, a pesar de que el trio de la infancia pudieron irse con ellas, mencionaron que harían unas cosas del consejo estudiantil y una vez terminarán con ello, irían a su mansión.

—Maki-chan nya—la voz de Rin la sacó de sus recuerdos, la mencionada la miró con curiosidad— Tengo una duda, desde hace unos meses nya…

—¿De qué tienes duda, Rin? —Muy dentro de si misma, la chica de cabello escarlata que su amiga no saliera con preguntar de nuevo porque el ramen era delicioso o porque las flores le recordaban a Hanayo.

—El día de la playa…—la chica de cabello jengibre la miro un poco insegura, pero luego suspiro mirando fijamente a Maki— ¿Por qué dijiste solamente el nombre de Nico-chan, y no también el de Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan nya?

—¿Q-Qué quieres decir, Rin? —preguntó algo incomoda, mientras programaba su pantalla plasma—Estas diciendo algo extraño…

—No lo hago Maki-chan… —contestó mirándola con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria, algo muy extraño para alguien alegre como Rin—¿Entonces es verdad que amas a Nico-chan de esa manera?

 _Escucho una voz, no la detendré_

—¿Y que pasa si lo hago…?—murmuró mientras sus manos se volvían puños—No es como si te perjudicará de alguna manera.

—¡N-No es lo que quise decir Maki-chan!—la chica de cabello corto tomo rápidamente las manos de Maki y mirándola con una sonrisa torpe, continuó—…solo pensé que, si no le dices que sientes, sentirás dolor Maki-chan…

 _"_ _¿Cómo es que sabe eso…? ¿Acaso Hanayo…?"_ pensó Maki asombrada pero no sabía que responder ante eso a Rin.

Era muy extraño que Nishikino Maki se quedará sin palabras, ella siempre tenía algo para contestar, pero en esa ocasión, desviando la mirada de una de sus mejores amigas, el silencio duró hasta que Hanayo apareció en la habitación.

—¿Se encuentran bien, Rin-chan, Maki-chan? —Hanayo no sabía bien que hacer, pero ella había notado que el silencio era demasiado pesado para ser agradable—¿C-Chicas?

Rin suspiró antes de volver a ser la misma linda y dulce Rin de todos los tiempos, rápidamente fue con su amiga de la infancia para abrazarla con mucho cariño.

 _"_ _¿Entonces ellas no están saliendo…?"_ Maki podría jurar que ambas eran pareja, sobretodo porque como se cuidaban y se querían ambas desde la primera vez que las vio.

 _No todos los amores pueden ser correspondidos._

—No es nada Kayo-chin, no te preocupes nya~ —le sonrió a su amada amiga y ésta misma soltó un suspiró, correspondiendo a la sonrisa de Rin.

—M-Me alegro… —susurró con alivio mientras acariciaba el suave cabello de su amiga de la infancia.

—¡Wow, la casa de Maki-chan es muy grande y bonita!—el grito de Honoka se escucho por el pasillo, unos segundos después, una criada apareció con ellas en la sala—¡Hola chicas!

—Maki-san, ¿quiere que traiga algunos bocadillos para sus amigas?

—¡Waki-san, no se preocupe por ese, he traído algunos de la tienda Homura!—menciono la líder de µ's con una gran sonrisa y mostrando las bolsas que Umi traía consigo—Gracias por su amabilidad, Waki-san

—Ella tiene razón, aun así, gracias por la oferta, en caso de necesitar algunos extras, se lo informaré, Waki-san. —informo Maki con una leve sonrisa, agradecía de todo corazón que Waki-san haya estado siempre ahí para ella.

—De acuerdo, me retiro con su permiso—con eso, ella se fue de la habitación.

Umi con cuidado dejo las bolsas en la mesa y tomaba asiento junto a Kotori, quien sin esperarlo mucho, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Desvió la mirada sonrojándose.

 _O tal vez somos lo suficiente idiotas para no notar que son correspondidos._

—Ahora solo faltarían Nozomi-chan, Eli-chan y Nico-chan—comentó Honoka mientras vagaba por toda la sala y asentía de vez en cuando, como si comprendiera—¿Alguien sabe algo de ellas?

Unas notificaciones sonaron en el celular de cada una.

Maki miro que eran unos mensajes de Nozomi por el grupo, tal vez mencionarían que ya vienen en camino, entrando a LINE, notó que eran unos videos, indecisa le dio play al primero.

En el video, mostraba a Nico de espaldas mientras miraba el atardecer…

 _Se veía igual de hermosa como en aquel día y en aquel sueño._

 _La joven Nishikino es encontraba en la playa, donde todas habían dicho sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre que pasaría después de la graduación de las chicas de tercer año, Nico, Nozomi y Eli. Ella se encontraba con un largo vestido blanco al cuerpo y en tus manos sostenían un collar, el cual tenia una pequeña piedra y en el, se encontraba Nico sonriendo._

 _—_ _¿Qué demonios…?—murmura insegura de porque el mundo de los sueños te trajo a este lugar, ella alzó la mirada buscando alguna señal de alguien más._

 _Delante de ti, se encontraba Nico dándole la espalda, ella tenía su uniforme con su cardigan rosa._

 _—_ _¿Nico-chan?—llamaste su nombre que ella no respondió, algo molesta trataste de avanzar hacia ella, pero por más que dabas pasos no parecía que estabas más cerca de ella—¡Nico-chan!_

 _Como si de cámara lenta se tratase, dio media vuelta para mirarla, ella tenía una sonrisa triste._

 _—_ _¿E-Estas bien, Nico-chan?—preguntas asustada de aquella sonrisa, le recordaba el como Nico había llevado su vida sola durante sus dos primeros en Otonokizaka, esa no era la sonrisa que la cautivó._

 _"_ _¡Por favor di algo!" cuando por fin pareció avanzar, tropezó con algo y colocó sus antebrazos para detener la caída._

 _Nico solo la seguía viendo con esa sonrisa, apretando los dientes, se arrastró hacia ella contra un viento en su contra._

 ** _¿Alguna vez, serás honesta?_**

 _Esa voz la hizo abrir los ojos de la impresión y con una gran determinación, se levantó extendiendo su mano y gritando:_

 _—_ _¡No te vayas! ¡No me abandones!—mirándola entre lagrimas._

 _—_ _Es lo que tengo que hacer, Maki-chan._

Unas lágrimas querían escapar luego de recordar eso, rápidamente las limpio sin que nadie se diera cuenta, parecía que no duró mucho porque el video, molesta por ello, miró lo que se suponía que era la segunda parte:

En ese, Nozomi se había acercado silenciosa a Nico gritándole un "¡Hey, Nicocchi!" en el oído, logrando que Nico gritará del susto.

Después de eso, el video terminó con Nico gritándole a Nozomi.

—Pobre Nozomi-chan…—escuchó el comentario de Kotori, levando la ceja confundida-

—Mira el mensaje más reciente de Nozomi-chan—explicó señalando su propio celular para que Maki hiciera lo mismo.

 **AyaseEli: ¡Te dije que no espantarás de esa manera a Nico, Nozomi!**

 **SpiritualPawa: Pero Elicchi, la única víctima aquí soy yo** **:c**

 **SpiritualPawa: [O *]**

Nozomi después de eso, tenía una marca de mano en su mejilla izquierda.

 **AyaseEli: Ciertamente te lo merecías, Nozomi.**

 **SpiritualPawa: ¿Ahora me engañas con Nicocchi, Elicchi? :ccc**

 **MasterRice: ¡Cómo en ese doujinshi! D:**

 **SonodaUmi: ¿De qué estás hablando, Hanayo?**

 **MasterRice ha salido del grupo**

 **RinNya ha salido del grupo**

 **HonkHonk ha salido del grupo**

 **ChunChun ha salido del grupo**

—¿Saben que, la mayoría estamos en la misma habitación mientras se están saliendo del grupo? —preguntó Maki mirando a todas con cara de '¿están hablando en serio?'

—Ah, es verdad… —Murmuró Honoka por lo bajo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo—…lo olvidé.

Suspirando le tendió el control de la pantalla a Rin, ésta la miro sin entender.

—Puedes poner algo si gustas, en caso de que alguien quiera poner algo, se lo pasas, ¿de acuerdo Rin? —le respondió y las miro a todas—Iré por unas cosas a mi habitación, si gustan algo, pueden llamar a Waki-san y ella las atenderá.

Un coro de "okaaay" obtuvo Maki antes de salir de la habitación, en la entrada con Waki-san se encontraba Eli.

—¡Oh, Maki! —saludó una vez se puso las pantuflas y le agradeció a Waki-san, se acercó a ella, abrazándola desprevenida—¡Cuánto has crecido, Maki!

—¡Mou Eli! Sólo han pasado unos meses… —aunque estuviera avergonzada por la muestra de afecto delante de alguien de su hogar, le devolvió el abrazo, riendo ante lo dicho por Eli.

Ambas se separando sonriendo, una notificación llegó al celular de Maki.

—Puedo casi asegurar que es de Nico,—mencionó con una sonrisa burlona, la menor se sonrojo— es la única que tiene un sonido de notificación personalizado.

—Cállate, Eli…

—¿Dónde se encuentran las chicas por cierto? En esta mansión sería demasiado fácil de perderse… —Eli comentó mirando parte del pasillo que daba con las demás habitaciones.

—Están en la sala, Waki-san te llevará, me quedaré aquí por si Nico-chan y Nozomi ya vienen—la chica Ayase asintió siguiendo a la criada y entrando a la habitación donde las demás se encontraban.

 _"_ _Lo del sonido personalizado fue obra de Nico-chan, tomó mi celular y lo cambió…"_ pensó recargándose en la pared y miraba el mensaje de Nico.

 **Nico-chan: Estamos a unas cuadras de llegar, no te desesperes esperando a la gran Nico-nii**

 **Maki: Como si te estuviera esperando, idiota.**

 **Nico-chan: Aww Maki-chan, sabes que no tienes que ocultar tu gran amor hacía Nico~**

 **Maki: Ew, que desagradable.**

 **Nico-chan: ¡Grosera!**

 **Nico-chan: Como sea, supongo que viste lo que Nozomi envió por el grupo…**

 **Maki: Si, creo que se merecía esa cachetada de tu parte, Nico-chan.**

 **Nico-chan: ¿En serio? ¿No me dirás algo como 'no agredas a tus mayores' o algo por el estilo?**

 **Maki: No, Nico-chan**

 **Maki: Por cierto, Nico-chan, tengo algo que preguntarte.**

 **Nico-chan: ¿Eh? ¿Lo preguntarás por aquí o quieres hacerlo cuando estemos solas en tu casa?**

 **Maki: Preferiría lo último, en realidad.**

Luego de su contestación, Nico no volvió a contestar, pero justo se escucho el timbre, Maki suponía que eran las dos chicas faltantes y fue hacia el portón, ahí estaban ambas, Nico a espaldas mientras parecía discutir con Nozomi.

 _Luciendo más bonita de lo habitual._

—¡Maki-chan~!—saludó Nozomi al verte, la chica pelirroja sonrió al ver como Nico la miraba sorprendida—Parece que somos las ultimas, ¿no es así, Maki-chan?

—Lo son, aunque, no tiene mucho de que Eli llegó—contesto abriendo la reja para que ambas pasaran—Casi podría decir que venían juntas.

—De hecho la vimos una calle delante nuestro, pero estaba hablando por teléfono y aunque no se veía con claridad, estaba emocionada ya que hizo esto—mencionó Nozomi levantando su puño cerrado hacia el cielo—Elicchi es algo rara a veces~

—Pero es tu novia rara, tu eres rara, ambas son raras—Nico se tapó la boca mirando con arrepentimiento a la mayor de las tres.

—E-Espera, Eli y tu son… —por su parte Maki la miró un poco sorprendida, en realidad se lo esperaba, pero no de la boca de Nico—¿…una cosa?

—Se dice novias, Maki-chan, pero si, lo somos~ —respondió divertida Nozomi y coloco un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la pelinegra— Pero veo que Nicocchi arruinó la sorpresa de esta noche, mis cartas dicen que mereces un castigo~

Al escuchar "castigo", la más pequeña se separó rápidamente de su mejor amiga, usando a Maki se escudo humano.

—¡Protege a Nico del monstruo washi, Maki-chan…! —le susurró por lo bajo a la pianista, esta solo soltó un suspiro indicándole a Nozomi que entrara a la casa, ésta ultimo lo hizo mientras se reía—¡Gran trabajo Maki-chan!

Poniéndose de puntillas, Nico dio unos toques en el cabello de su amiga y su interés amoroso.

 _Ahora es tiempo de lucir genial hablando, sé que después me arrepentiré de mi misma_

Nishikino Maki casi no actuaba por instinto o impulso, ella siempre analizaba que hacer después, pero justo en ese momento, era mejor no pensar en nada más que en la calidez que Yazawa Nico desprendía de su pequeño cuerpo.

 _Posibilidades y razón parece que no hay_

* * *

IV-Quiero decirte como me siento.

Luego de una gran reunión con todas sus amigas, la anfitriona había ofrecido que se quedarán a dormir ya que era algo tarde para estar por las calles de Tokyo solas, además de que era viernes y no tendrían clases al día siguiente. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo, hasta que Nico recordó que tendría que trabajar al día siguiente, pero fue demasiada la insistencia por parte de las demás, que no le quedó de otra que quedarse.

Nico al no poderse dormir, ya que, gracias a la idea de Honoka de que ella quería dormir en el tendido solitario, a la joven pelinegra le toco dormir al lado de Maki.

 _"_ _Iré a la cocina por un vaso con agua y espero que así pueda dormir"_ pensó levantándose con mucho cuidado de despertar a alguna de las chicas, con cuidado de no pisar a Honoka, salió de la habitación.

Por su parte, Maki tampoco había podido concluir el sueño—mayormente gracias a que Nico se movía demasiado—, notó que ella se fue de la habitación y como si de un imán se tratase, la siguió.

 _"_ _¿En que estará pensando Nico-chan?"_ miró que la mayor pasó de largo la cocina y salió al jardín.

— _En las tardes mi corazón aprieta, y el cielo estrellado que vi…_ —la menor se quedo sin palabras al ver como la otra chica cantaba suavemente hacia la luna— _…De seguro que todos, todos son sentimientos llenos de amor hacia ti…_

 _"_ _Nico-chan está…"_

— _yeah yeah estoy enamorada, quiero soñar un poco más~_ —los ojos amatistas de la pianista se llenaron de lagrimas al escuchar eso último, sin querer saber algo más, se alejó de ahí—Me preguntó cuando podré decírselo a Maki-chan…

Sintiendo una presencia, miro hacia su izquierda, notando a la mascota de Maki, un rottweiler.

—Eras solo tú, Leo, no me espantes así—suspiró con una mano en su pecho mientras acariciaba al animal, no era muy juguetón como el de Honoka, pero siempre parecía quererla saludar—Ojalá Maki-chan fuera más honesta como tú, Leo

Leo contestó un pequeño ladrido, sabiendo que no debe de hacer ruido.

—¡Maki-chan es muy linda, pero es muy deshonesta con Nico! —comentó mientras se sentaba en el suelo y el perro hacia lo mismo mirándola fijamente—Si, lo sé, Maki-chan es tu ama, pero Maki-chan es muy extraña, hoy, en la entrada, me abrazó.

 _"_ _No entiendo porque le platico mis frustraciones amorosas con un rottweiler"_ suspiró mirando al cielo estrellado.

El sonido se un piano comenzó a sonar, llamando la atención de ambos.

—Oye, Leo…—el perro ladeo su cabeza como contestando a Nico—¿Sabes dónde podría estar Maki-chan?

Moviendo la cola a un lado y al otro le respondió.

—¿Crees que podrías llevarme a donde Maki-chan se encuentra? —viendo como él se levando, la pelinegra siguió su ejemplo, con una sonrisa le dijo:

—Llévame hacia Maki-chan.

Una solitaria chica se encontraba en la habitación donde se encontraba un bellísimo piano de cola blanco, esta chica estaba llorando por la tristeza de un amor no correspondido—según ella— y lo que más necesitaba en el mundo para poder desahogarse de todas esas emociones negativas era su querido piano, ese que de vez en cuando aún tocaba ya que sus padres le habían dicho que después de clases fuera a ayudar en el hospital una vez dejara sus actividades de School Idol.

Así que, con paso lento se dirigió hacia su mejor amigo, levantando la tapa y sentándose en el banco, respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse, tomando la tela que cubría las teclas lo puso en su regazo, antes de posicionas sus manos en ese lugar tan familiar, miró hacia la luna.

 _Ella sabe todas las noches que he estado suspirando por ti._

Durante los primeros minutos toco _Rondo Capriccioso, Op.14_ de _Mendelssohn Felix_ hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, interrumpiendo su concentración y equivocándose en la última nota.

—Eso no sonó muy bien—la voz del culpable se escuchó por todo el lugar, Maki la fulminó con la mirada, eso incomodo al culpable—¿L-Lo siento?

—¿Qué haces aquí, Nico? —sin notarlo, la pianista dejó caer el sufijo "chan" y eso le dolía a Nico—¿No deberías de estarle cantando a la luna que estás enamorada o algo así?

 _Perdóname si no soy honesta, no sé cómo serlo después de varios años_

—¿Q-Qué…? —Nico se estremeció ante la fría actitud que la pelirroja estaba manteniendo con ella—Espera… ¡¿Me estabas espiando?

 _Entiende que no sé qué es lo que mi corazón quiere_

—Sí, lo estaba haciendo, ya que sentí que te habías ido de la habitación—contestó mientras ponía sus manos en su regazo y agarraba fuertemente su pijama—Así que me preocupé, pensé que necesitarías alguien que te acompañara hasta que pudieras dormir.

 _"_ _Entonces sabe… no, si me trata tan mal, es posible que no haya escuchado todo."_ Pensó Nico mientras cerraba la puerta detrás y se acercaba a la menor.

—Maki-chan, ¿escuchaste todo? —preguntó suavemente mientras tomaba el rostro de la pelirroja en sus manos, quien al segundo intentó quitarlas—Escúchame Maki-chan, ¿qué tanto sabes?

El pobre corazón de la chica de ojos amatistas no podía contra el lindo y sereno rostro de la mayor, dejó sus manos en su regazo de nuevo mientras miraba a otro lugar que no fueran los ojos rubíes de su enamoramiento, el calor de su rostro aumentó al notar que estaban demasiado cerca.

—H-H-Hasta "quiero soñar un poco más…" —murmuró frunciendo el ceño con un puchero, cosa que hizo que Nico quisiera abrazarla y decirle lo tierna que era—…solo hasta ahí

 _"_ _Conociendo a Maki-chan, sabía que no dudaría en irse…"_ pensó Nico antes de soltar el rostro de su pequeña kohai y abrazarla por el cuello, logrando así que el rostro de ella quedará en su pecho.

—No puedo negarte que estoy enamorada de alguien, Maki-chan… —habló en medio del silencio, la chica pelinegra sintió como la heredera Nishikino correspondía su abrazo— Pero, creo que ambas necesitamos descansar, ¿qué te parece si me acompañas a mi trabajo?

Al no obtener después de alguna, uso su todo o nada.

—Y te diré quién es la persona que tiene mi corazón.

Era lo único que Maki necesitaba escuchar.

* * *

V-El rosario del amanecer vela por mis emociones

La alarma en el celular de Nico sonó por toda la habitación, ganándose reclamos y quejidos por parte de todas, sin querer abrir los ojos aún busco a tientas su celular y apago la alarma una vez lo encontró. Ella usando mucha fuerza de voluntad se sentó mientras trataba de evitar que el sueño le ganara, luego de 10 minutos se levantó buscando la mochila que Maki le había dado la noche anterior para que guardará su ropa ya que le prestaría algo para que durmiera más cómoda.

Se dirigió hacia el baño de la gran mansión para cambiarse y lavar su cara.

Una vez lista, salió de la habitación encontrándose con Waki-san quien le preguntó que hacia despierta tan temprano, a lo que Nico contestó:

—A pesar de que ganamos algo de dinero con la música de µ's, conseguí un trabajo durante los fines de semana para ayudarle a mamá, Waki-san—la mujer mayor le sonrió orgullosa al escuchar su explicación—Y bueno, comienzo a las 8:00 a.m, pero me gusta ir caminando para sentir la brisa de la mañana.

—Nico-san es una persona muy responsable, tal como Maki-san lo mencionó una vez—comentó Waki ganando un pequeño sonrojo por parte de Nico, eso le provocó alegría—Maki-san a veces habla conmigo de sus amigas, incluso si a veces solo es para quejarse de ellas, pero sé que en el fondo de su corazón las ama más de lo que crees, especialmente a ti, Nico-san.

 _Sé que son esperanzas infundadas, pero…_

—Me alegra escuchar eso, en realidad… —la chica Yazawa se arrepintió de lo que iba a revelar, así que cambio el tema—Waki-san, ¿podría decirle a Maki-chan que estaré trabajando en la florería "Dreams"?

—Claro, ¿pero no te gustaría llevar algo para merendar? —le preguntó algo preocupada, ya que sabía que esta chica no había comido nada aún—No quisiera que le pasara algo malo, por favor venga conmigo a la cocina, Nico-san.

—D-De acuerdo… —respondió con una sonrisa torpe en su rostro.

Luego de que la amable criada de la mansión Nishikino le tendiera un bento, se despidió y le informó donde estaba su trabajo, en caso de que Maki eligiera ir, también comentó que era un placer volverla a ver luego de tantos meses.

Tomando ambas tiras acolchonadas de la mochila roja de su kohai, se dirigió hacia su trabajo, el cual, si ahora lo pensaba bien, se encontraba cerca del trabajo de esas fans suyas, rio luego de recordar sus reacciones cuando les ofreció autógrafos y la foto, la cual, unos días después se encontró en su foro por parte de un usuario de SmileLL.

Si alguien le preguntaba porque trabajaba en una florería, ella con una sonrisa diría:

 _"—Las flores me recuerdan a µ's, cada flor es distinta a la otra, incluso si son del mismo tipo."_

Ese tipo de pensamiento se lo debía a Kotori y a Hanayo, cuando el día que estaban haciendo los trajes de Yume no Tobira, Kotori lo recordó en voz alta, la chica de primer año se había reído levemente, una mirada bastó para que ambas le explicarán de que se trataba y eso la hizo reflexionar en esa pequeña, pero sabía frase de Hanayo.

Mientras iba por la acera, saludo algunas personas que se encontraban abriendo sus locales y ella les devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa, era parte de su rutina encontrarse con las mismas señoras o señores todas las mañanas de los fines de semana.

Revisando su móvil, notó que aún estaba a tiempo de llegar y esperó que el semáforo se pusiera rojo para los conductores, un minuto más tarde eso ocurrió, Nico sin más cruzó la calle mientras pensaba en cómo podría decirle de una manera delicada y romántica que ella era la persona que le gustaba.

Tenía las esperanzas de que sería correspondida, ya que las actitudes que Maki había tomado en la madrugada le gritaban que también sentía algo fuerte por ella, pero no quería ilusionarse demasiado hasta que la misma chica de ojos amatistas lo dijera a voz, no pedía que lo gritara, solo que se lo dijera a ella y entonces, podrían volverse "una cosa" como la pianista había dicho cuando se enteró lo de Nozomi y Eli.

—¿Nico-Nii-sama? —una voz familiar la sacó de sus recuerdos, era la chica Lisi, llevaba una bata de médico, ¿así que ella era mayor que Nico? —No esperaba verla por aquí…

—Bueno, ya sabes, ¡Nico-Nii está en todas y en ninguna parte~! —menciona Nico mencionó con su gran sonrisa y haciendo su firma con una mano—¿eres doctora, Lisi-san?

—Sí, me toco cambio de turno con un compañero mío—explicó la mayor de las dos, con cara de resignación y suspirando preguntó—¿Le gusto la canción, Nico-Nii-sama?

 _"_ _Claro, la canción."_

—Lo hizo, es burbujeante y linda como la personalidad de Nico-Nii~

—Me alegra, necesito llegar a casa a descansar un poco, fue un gusto verla de nuevo. —se despidió moviendo su mano mientras se alejaba y se perdía entre la multitud.

 _"_ _Es bueno saber que los fans son educados y no tratan de hostigarte una vez te reconocen."_ Pensó llegando a la florería y saludando a su jefa, una señora mayor que fácil tenía unos 50 años.

El resto de la mañana pasó sin preocupaciones, algunos clientes entraron y se fueron contentos con su compra, esa era la parte favorita de su trabajo, que conseguía que ellos sonrieran luego de tomar un ramo o solamente una flor para su enamoramiento o cumpleaños, la situación varía mucho.

De eso de las 12 de la tarde llegó su compañera, una muchacha de una escuela secundaria, ambas se habían conocido en el 3er fin de semana de Nico trabajando, esa chica había llegado con preocupación en su rostro y hablando con su jefa, consiguió el trabajo. En un inicio no sabía bien la situación de ella, hasta que mientras regaba algunas flores la chica tartamudeando le habló y le contestó porque estaba ahí.

Era para ayudar a su padre, quien además de cuidarla a ella, cuidaba a su hermano menor mientras su mamá estaba en el hospital ocasionando que necesitaran dinero para los gastos extras.

 _—_ _Eres una chica fuerte, estoy segura de que la vida en un futuro te sonreirá—Nico había mencionado suavemente mientras le tendía un pañuelo a la menor—Nuestra deidad sabe de tus esfuerzos están siendo probados, pero saldrás de esta, lo digo por experiencia._

 _La chica la miró con asombro._

 _—_ _Después de todo, perder a un ser querido es muy difícil, ¿no es así?_

Se encontraba mirando las rosas rojas cuando Maki entro al local y fue directo hacia su compañera con una mirada extraña.

Ella usaba una playera beige de manga larga con una polka dot overall dress y con ello unos botines negros sencillos.

—B-Buenas, ¿Nico-chan se encuentra aquí? —la chica Yazawa vio divertida la escena, las dos chicas eran algo malas para hablar con extraños.

—S-Sí, Nico-senpai se encuentra allá, junto a las rosas—le respondió, Shizuku, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Nico, quien las veía con una sonrisa burlona—¡N-No se ría de mí Nico-senpai! ¡S-Sabe que soy algo mala para estas cosas!

 _Situaciones extrañas te suelen molestar_

—Está bien, Shizuku, no más burlas, ¿podrías revisar las gazanias, así como las lobelias y tagetes? —preguntó una vez se acercó a ambas chicas, su compañera asintió sin decir nada más, su mirada se dirigió hacia Maki—Pensé que no vendrías, Maki-chan.

 _Logrando preocuparme por ti, dime niña bonita, ¿qué es lo que te molesta?_

—S-Sólo vengo porque Waki-san me lo dijo, no te hagas la importante… —murmuró cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otra dirección, la mayor puso una sonrisa torpe—…a-además, n-no dije que no vendría tampoco…

—Dejando tu actitud tsundere de lado Maki-chan…

—¡Que no soy tsundere Nico-chan!

—Y Nozomi es la diosa de la pureza—la chica de ojos rubíes contestó sarcásticamente y poniendo los ojos en blanco unos segundos—¿Te quedarás…?

 _No entiendo nada, nada sobre ti, sobre mi o sobre el amor_

—S-Sí…

* * *

VI-¿Realizaremos este amor o no?

La noche había llegado, Maki durante las últimas horas estuvo ansiosa y el ver como Nico le sonreía con una hermosa sonrisa a todas las personas que entraban, su pecho se llenaba de un pequeño dolor, igual que cuando los fans de µ's acosaban a su senpai luego de las actuaciones y a ésta no le quedaba más que conversar un poco con ellos para que la dejaran en paz, claro eso y el hecho de que la fría mirada de la princesa escarlata viéndolos atrás de la autonombrada Idol no. 1 para evitar algún accidente con alguno de ellos.

 _"_ _Es ahora o nunca, ¡se honesta…!"_ Se dio ánimos así misma, esperando afuera en la acera mientras que Nico y su _compañera_ terminaban de cerrar todo.

—Buenas noches, Nico-senpai, Nishikino-san. —se despidió primero la chica de secundaria, yendo hacia donde su padre la esperaba junto a su hermano para irse juntos a casa.

Ambas se despidieron de la mano, agitándola hasta que Shizuku y su familia se perdieran de vista.

—Entonces Maki-chan… —jugando con el dobladillo de su falda Nico comenzó la conversación—¿Quieres saber quien es la persona que me gusta?

—Si, ¿por qué haces tanto misterio con esa persona…? —Maki contestó algo irritada.

—¿Y tú porque estas tan interesada en saberlo? —respondió molesta ante la contestación de su chica pelirroja favorita—N-No es como si estuvieras enamorada de mi o algo así…

No recibió ningún reclamo ni alguna afirmación, suspirando comenzó a ir hacia dirección de su departamento, Nico podía sentir los pasos de Maki siguiéndola.

—Es una hermosa persona, alguien que suele esconderse mucho de los demás, donde protege su frágil corazón de cualquier mal… —mirando el hermoso cielo estrellado, sonrió con ternura—…es algo difícil, solo puedes estar con esa persona si te lo permite, a pesar de tener algunos defectos, también tiene ese canto único que hechiza a todo aquel que la escuche…

 _"_ _¿canto? ¿la escuche? ¿habla de… mi?"_ La pobre chica de ojos amatistas no sabía que hacer o decir, sus esperanzas avanzaban a medida que SU CHICA le comentaba sobre esa persona.

—¡También, es una tonta, porque ella no entiende mis señales o mis afectos! —Nico se quejó mientras se detenía y daba media vuelta para ver a Maki—En un principio, no sabía que hacer con estos sentimientos, pensé que ocultarlos en un baúl dentro de mi corazón sería la solución…

—Nico-chan… —la pianista quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que no tenía que llorar.

—Esa no fue la mejor solución, a veces no entiendo tus señales, me abrazas y después me haces de lado, ¿es frustrante, lo sabes? —la chica de ojos carmesí se acercó y tomo una de las manos de la pelirroja poniéndola justo en la parte izquierda de su pecho, la heredera sintió los sentidos acelerados de su senpai—Este corazón late por ti y para ti, Maki-chan.

Impulsada por todo el amor que sentía por la chica más pequeña, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó.

 _En medio de la acera y siendo el único testigo el cielo estrellado_

El beso no duró más que unos segundos, ya que era el primero de ambas y sonrojadas se separaron mientras evitaban verse a los ojos.

—S-S-Sabes, Nico-chan… —tragándose su acostumbrada deshonestidad, entrelazó sus manos con las de su amada chica de cabello azabache—…y-yo también te contaré sobre la p-persona que m-me g-gusta…

—Esta bien~ —Nico sonrió con ternura, adorando el hecho de que la chica pelirroja estaba haciendo todo lo posible para declararse.

—E-Ella es una gran chica, q-que me cuida y trata siempre de hacerme feliz, incluso si la hago de lado, ella es muy tenaz… —mencionó Maki tratando de controlar su timidez colocando su frente en la de la chica Yazawa, haciendo el momento más íntimo entre ellas—…además, ella tiene una sonrisa que parece brillar más que el mismo sol, una sonrisa que hace que todo a su alrededor tome forma y color, una sonrisa que al inicio no sabía porque mi corazón latía acelerado cuando la veía…

Nico sabía que solía decir que su sonrisa era la mejor de todas, pero que la persona de la cual estabas enamorada te lo dijera, muy a su manera y palabras, provocó que el calor se colara aún más por todo su rostro incluso podía decir que las puntas de sus orejas también estaban sonrojadas, pero eso no evito que riera feliz.

—…también me encanta su linda risa, es contagiosa, ¿no lo crees Nico-chan? —preguntó riendo levemente mientras miraba como los hermosos ojos carmesí se cerraban y ella seguía el mismo ejemplo—…perdón por tratarte mal la noche anterior… ¿crees que podrías perdonarme?

—Eso es algo difícil… —la mayor contestó juguetonamente dejando las manos de la pianista, envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello de ella, acariciando el cabello rojizo de manera lenta y rítmica—…tal vez, si haces algo, lo haré.

—… ¿qué tendría que hacer? —abrió sus ojos amatistas Maki topándose con los rubíes mientras abrazaba por la cintura a la otra chica— Dímelo, Nico-chan.

Manteniendo unos segundos de suspenso, la mencionada no contestó por el momento hasta que la heredera Nishikino no lo soportó más tiempo haciendo un puchero.

—¡Deja de poner todo en suspenso, Nico-chan! —regañó a la chica que en esos momentos se encontraba riendo en entre sus brazos—¡Mou, Nico-chan!

—Dame un beso, y tal vez te perdone por tu mala actitud~ —a Nico que realmente le encantaba apretar los botones de la paciencia de la más alta, su parte favorita era siempre ese casi eterno ceño fruncido que ponía la más joven—No Maki-chan, no mires a Nico con esos ojos acusadores~

Por su parte, Maki no entendía como se había enamorado de una enana que lo único que solía hacer era sacarla de sus casillas, ¡incluso mientras estaban teniendo un momento tan íntimo como ese!

 _A veces el amor llega de maneras inesperadas, pensaste con una sonrisa torpe._

—P-Pero un beso es demasiado… —se sonrojó ante la idea de sentir los dulces y suaves labios de su idol favorita junto los suyos, no creía que su corazón soportaría demasiado.

—Vamos, Maki-chan~ —la pelinegra habló con su voz más aguda—Demuestrale a Nico que tanto la amas, si no, Nico se sentirá muuuuy triste~

 _Pero mirando tu linda sonrisa, vuelvo a caer en tus juegos._

—S-Sólo uno, ¿está bien? —murmuró mirando nerviosa a todas partes menos el rostro de Nico.

—¡¿Uno?! ¡¿Tan poco amas a Nico?!—por fin Maki había sacado de sus casillas a la mayor, eso le demostraría que ella también puede molestarla—¡No puedo creerlo Makiii!

—¡No me presiones, Nico-chan! ¡Es la primera vez que hare algo como esto! —sus gritos se perdieron en medio de la noche, sin ningún testigo—¡Eres mi primer amor, Nico-chan!

—¡Si bueno, tú también eres mi primer amor, tsundere! —sabía que no deberían de estar gritando en la noche como dos locas—¡Así que, prométeme que me darás muchos besos, Maki-chan!

—¡¿P-Por qué tendría que prometer algo así?!—su voz la traicionó por un segundo, la pianista ya no sabía quien de las dos estaba más sonrojada, si ella misma o el rostro de Nico—¡Pues entonces prométeme que estarás conmigo siempre, Nico-chan!

—¡Tú primero! —contestó mientras irritada se acercaba sus labios a los de su querida kohai—Promételo, Maki-chan…

—Claro que lo prometo, idiota… —sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, al ser inexpertas, el beso no duró más que segundos, pero ambas sabían que tendrían mucho tiempo se sobra para acostumbrarse.

—Entonces, prometo que siempre estaré contigo, tsundere…—murmuró antes de volver a juntar sus labios y con eso, sellaron sus promesas.

Dos días después de compartir sus primeros besos y promesas, además de que Nico pidiera oficialmente que Maki sea su novia, así como ella siendo la tsundere de siempre le dio vueltas al asunto, terminando en un esperado sí; todas las chicas de µ's se encontraban reunidas en la sala de la gran mansión Nishikino, porque Nico y Maki les querían dar una noticia nueva.

—Antes de que comiencen, Kotori-chan~ —Nozomi llamó a la joven Minami, quien se encontraba en medio de sus dos amigas de la infancia.

—¿Si Nozomi-chan? —Kotori la miró curiosa de lo que podría pedirle.

—Toma un cojín, listo, ahora pueden decirlo chicas~ —declaró la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa en su rostro, Nico y Maki no sabían muy bien que significaba esa sonrisa, pero decidieron ignorarla.

—Bueno, la gran Nico está saliendo con su persona favorita~ —mencionó alegre tomando la mano de mano de la pelirroja— quien es esta linda chica tsundere~

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, un golpe pesado sonó.

Era Umi desmayada.

* * *

 **Pequeño Omake**

El dúo L se encontraba cerrando la tienda para irse a sus respectivos hogares a descansar, después de todo, desde que Yazawa Nico había llegado a su pequeño local, este se hizo más popular gracias a la foto que subió en el foro de la misma Nico bajo la cuenta de SmileLL y sumando el hecho de que la mayor de las dos había puesto a la vista una copia de la fotografía con ambas.

—Oye Lisi—habló la chica de cabello castaño mientras ambas iban por la acera rumbo a sus casas, sus manos estaban agarrando las tiras acolchonadas de su mochila morada llena de pines de µ's.

—¿Qué pasa? —la nombrada miró con curiosidad, esperando que continuara.

—¿Crees que Nico-Nii esté enamorada y por eso mismo pidió el nombre de "Berry Sweet" y que sea de Maki-san de quien esté enamorada…? —Lynn miró a su compañera como si acabará de descubrir la respuesta del millón—¡Eso significaría que nuestra OTP se haría canon!

Antes de siquiera contestarle a su amiga, unas notificaciones llegaron en ambos celulares.

 ** _Instagram_**

 ** _nico25252 ha publicado una foto_**

 ** _nishikinomaki19 ha publicado una foto_**

 ** _nozomi_tojo ha publicado una foto_**

—¿Maki-san subiendo fotos a esta hora de la noche…? —la chica de cabello azabache miró a la otra, acercándose a donde la mayor se encontraba—Abriré el de Maki-san…

 ** _nishikinomaki19_**

 ** _[O *]_**

 ** _Nico-chan me obligó a subirla…_**

La foto mostraba como ambas con sus manos formaban un corazón y Nico le daba un beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja mientras esta sonreía un poco a la cámara.

El dúo gritó con todas sus fuerzas esa noche:

"—¡SON CANOOOOON!"

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Honestamente, se me fue de más el subirlo tarde y como el año pasado, mi querida amiga y beta Lisi comparte cumpleaños con nuestra amada Nico-chan~**

 **¡Santas lolitas, no pensé que lo lograría!**

 **No entiendo como las personas en Ao3 pueden escribir OS de 10k hasta de 14k palabras tan fácil, díganme su secreto plz(?)**

 **En todo el OS hay demasiadas referencias, unas personales y otras que son (y no son) sobre el fandom en general xD**

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡No olviden pasarse por el grupo NicoMaki Over Heaven!**

 **PD. El Omake, es para ti Lisi, así como que hayamos aparecido en el OS, espero de todo corazón que te haya agradado esas partes c:**


End file.
